Jealous
by Lemon Vases
Summary: Jealous of all the attention her girlfriend, Mana, is giving other people, Shizuka decides to have a bit of fun with her in the girl’s restroom. Charmshipping One-shot. Yuri. Femslash. Lemon.


**Hey it's been awhile. I know I have some PMs to respond to, I'll get to them shortly. Here's a Charmshipping sort of lemon for now. Enjoy ;)**

Shizuka groaned as she gazed at her girlfriend, Mana from across the classroom. Having joined the real world, and instantly hitting off with Shizuka, they started the same school and started dating. Shizuka was surprised how easily Mana accepted dating another girl and how enthusiastic she was to take the relationship to the next level.

Though one thing that constantly peeved Shizuka was Mana's likeness to Dark Magician Girl which of course had many classmates, particularly male ones, interested in Mana and she loved the attention.

Shizuka wasn't going to stop her from talking to others, she knew she wouldn't be unfaithful but she did wish she was getting more of her attention. She was her girlfriend after all.

Shizuka continued to stare at Mana, her smiling face and beautiful body were enough for her mind to go to places it shouldn't so easily.

She shook her head, knowing that she shouldn't be thinking of her like that until after school. She glanced at the people around Mana, making sure they didn't get too close. She didn't like act jealous but she sure as hell felt it.

Shizuka hoped that Mana didn't agree to make plans with anyone after school and then beg her to come along she had all week and it was already Thursday.

She continued to stare at the group and scrunched up her lips, at least hoping that Mana would look her way but didn't as she was too engrossed in the conversation she was having. She sighed and looked away at her hands knowing that she could've joined the conversation herself but chose not to.

She glimpsed back and saw that another classmate that took the name Hanna had raised her hand and placed it on Mana's arm. Now she wouldn't have minded, if it was another girl because most of them claimed to be straight but Hanna was a gay as she was. But Mana didn't know and smiled at her, making the girl move forward and soon latch herself to her.

Mana smiled and gave her a quick side hug, still not looking over at Shizuka and it made her angry.

Shizuka exhaled and got up from her seat and moved to the front of the class, she didn't want someone to so familiarly touch her girlfriend.

She cut the Mana's conversation and pulled her out of Hanna's clutched and out of the classroom.

"Shizuka! What are you doing?" Mana asked as her girlfriend dragged her down the corridor and to the nearest restroom.

Shizuka didn't answer, she carried on walking trying to find a deserted washroom. She found that she was filled with too much arousal and determination to speak.

Once Shizuka got to where she wanted, she bit her lip anxiously and pushed open the door. As expected, the washroom was empty. She passed the cubicles and stopped at the last one which was slightly bigger than the others. She pushed the door open and tugged Mana inside before locking it.

Mana gave the girl a quizzical look. Did Shizuka want her to watch her pee or something?

Shizuka pushed Mana against the wall, the dominant act surprising and exciting the Egyptian girl. Shizuka licked her lips before pressing herself against her girlfriend and capturing her lips.

Mana gasped but didn't protest. She let her lips melt against the red head's and her hands wound around her small waist. Shizuka opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and wrapped her arms around Mana before lowering them and grabbing her ass. Mana moaned, letting her knees buckle so they could fall to the ground.

They continued to kiss, their arousal only increasing making them hot and bothered. Shizuka slid her tongue into Mana's mouth and started to taste her as she raised her hands to her school coat. She started to unbutton her and Mana didn't protest, instead, she was lost in the kiss.

Shizuka started to grope her breasts, making Mana moan into her mouth, but she was frustrated with Mana's school shirt so she proceeded to untie her ribbon and unbutton her shirt.

She broke awake to eye Mana's breasts, which were covered in a bra and still managed to look heavenly.

"What are you doing?" Mana whispered, as her girlfriend pushed her bra upwards to free her breasts.

"Shhh," Shizuka said. "We don't want anyone to hear us."

Mana blinked, not expecting such a response but found herself too wound up to stop the girl.

Shizuka grabbed her warm brown breasts and knead them for a few moments before leaning in and using her mouth. She kissed over Mana's soft skin around her nipple before taking the breasts into her mouth and sucking on her teat.

Mana bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from making any inappropriate sounds too loudly, but found herself getting more excited at the same time. She was sure she had soaked through her panties and skirt by now.

Shizuka continued to kiss her girlfriend's beautiful mounds, feeling herself become unbearably hot but she didn't want to lose herself completely. She took out her tongue to lick Mana's tits before biting on the ends, knowing that Mana liked it. Shizuka moved to her intersection and licked and kissed her, making Mana's sounds louder and harder to conceal.

Shizuka then leaned back and used her hands to press Mana's boobs together and pinch her nipples.

"Shizuka," Mana mumbled, the only words she could coherently say were her girlfriend's name which translated to encouragement for more.

Shizuka smirked and let go of Mana's breasts to concentrate on her favourite part: Mana's pussy. She pushed Mana's skirt upwards and found a delicious dark stain at the bottom of her panties that had also gone on her skirt.

She rubbed the wet patch, knowing that Mana was only going to get wetter.

Mana bit the inside of her mouth to stop her loud panting and moans from escaping her but it was proving to be difficult and she knew she was too riled up to want to stop now.

After teasing the girl, Shizuka moved her hands up and hooked her index fingers in the sides of Mana's panties.

"Lift your ass up for me, will you?" Shizuka purred.

Mana gulped and did as she was told. She lifted her rear and Shizuka swiftly pulled down her underwear past her knees and to her ankles. Shizuka trailed her fingers back up Mana's toned legs and started to caress her slippery inner thighs and moved up slowly to her silky folds.

She started off slowly and watched Mana's face. She was red and was biting her lip in order to stay as quiet as she could. Shizuka knew that Mana was a bit of a screamer.

With one finger, she moved to Mana's clit and started to trace the letters of the alphabet. Shizuka could feel Mana start to tremble but didn't stop.

Shizuka replaced her finger with her thumb and used her index finger to delve into her folds. Mana's fluids started to coat Shizuka's finger as she outlined her girlfriend's love hole and Mana did nothing but silently whimper.

Having enough with being slow, Shizuka decided to turn it up a notch and surprised Mana by ramming two fingers into her.

Mana let out a yelp in surprise, glad that no one else was in the girl's room and covered her mouth with her hand.

Shizuka thrust the fingers in and out of Mana, making waves of ecstasy consume the girl. She moved her face into Mana's neck and started to suck on her soft skin, hoping to leave a dark enough love bite for everyone to see. They needed to know that Mana was hers.

Mana bit the inside of her mouth, trying desperately to be as quiet as possible as Shizuka thrust two more fingers into her. Tears pricked in her eyes when she realised she was meeting her edge. Sensing this, Shizuka leaned back and watched her girlfriend's face as closed her eyes and opened her mouth as if she was going to scream.

"Fuck," Mana whispered again and again as she felt herself spasm. Waves of ecstasy consumed her, making her want to cry out as she went over the edge.

She panted as Shizuka pulled her fingers out and retained eye contact with Mana as she licked her fingers one by one, savouring Mana's delicious nectar.

The sight alone was turning on Mana again. Once Shizuka was done, Mana pulled her forward for a kiss. She pushed her tongue in Shizuka's mouth and reached for her school jacket but Shizuka pulled away.

"I know how much you love eating me out but not yet," she told her coyly.

Mana narrowed her eyes. "Then why did you –"

Shizuka grinned as she interrupted her girlfriend. "How else was I supposed to get you to think of me for the rest of the day?"

 **Reviews, please!**


End file.
